Jake
|affiliation=Raven |occupation= |race=Human |gender=Male |height=178cm |weight=84kg |hair=Blond |eye=Green |type=playable |job=Mercenary |limitbreak=3-5★: Donnerschlag » Blitzkrieg » Revolution (Jake) 5-7★: AL Type Light Particle Beam (Nameless Gunner Jake) |weapon= |armor= |japaneseva=Yoshimasa Hosoyahttps://twitter.com/FFBE_JP/status/1046672500908670976 (CG Limit Burst cinematics) |gameplay=true }} Jake is one of the main characters of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. A mercenary and the leader of the Raven rebel army, he fights for freedom in the Zoldaad Empire, wherein its inhabitants suffer under the rule of Emperor Sozhe and the sinister Dr. Lazarov. Profile Appearance Jake has layered greenish-blond hair tied into a short ponytail. He has green eyes and a short beard. He wears a dark grey sleeveless shirt, green cargo pants and black and yellow combat boots. He wields a pair of triangular shaped gunblades which can be attached at the hilts. In the second season, his clothing choice is largely unchanged, although he changes his weapon to that of a massive handcannon. He has also cut his hair short and has more prominent facial hair. He is noted to look considerably older than his actual age. Personality Jake is both laidback and flirty, chasing after any girl he encounters regardless of age and attempting to court them. And yet, he is also a calculating, resourceful and precise individual who can actually yield great results and inspire a surprisingly charismatic and effective leadership when he is serious. These traits, along with his strong determination, make him a good leader to the Zoldaad rebels with all the members placing their full trust on him. Jake vehemently opposes injustice and abuse of power or authority, knowing it will be the weak that will get hurt. He stands up for those who otherwise have no ability to fight back. Despite his background, Jake is surprisingly level-headed, not holding any grudges against his father for casting him aside due to his illegitimate origins, nor against his half-brother. Rather, he opposes his father out of the injustices he commits, and fully supports his brother, who genuinely believes in changing Zoldaad for the better. Jake has a rather complex relationship with Lid. The two interact the most out of each other in the party with Jake often attempting to flirt with her, which causes her to reject him at every instance. His romantic approaches and loud-spoken fantasies even in serious situations force her to constantly keep him reined and to focus in the bigger picture. Nonetheless the two feel genuine affection for each other. Jake also develops a friendship of sorts with Nichol. Although Nichol believes Jake to be a "perverted, lecherous and licentious" person, he is nonetheless amused with his advices, which ironically worked perfectly to convince Veritas of the Light against revenge. Jake teaches him about his 31 lady-killing techniques, believing Nichol to be a "natural-born ladykiller". Story Gameplay Jake is a story unit that can be obtained at Downtown Zoldaad upon completion of the Invincible Interior dungeon. His job is listed as Mercenary, and his role is that of Physical Damage. He starts at Rarity 3★, and can be awakened up to 5★. Being one of the main characters, Jake has several alternate versions, with different and usually more powerful abilities than his story variant and Trust Master rewards of their own. Many of them are time-limited, however. His current variants are: "Hunter Jake" (3-5★), available during a Japan-only collaboration with Monster Hunter Explore, and the Global-exclusive "Pirate Jake" (4-6★) and "Cowboy Jake" (4-5★). From Season Two onwards, the 5-7★ "Nameless Gunner Jake" has been available as a permanent Rare Summon. A vast improvement over his story variant, his stats are higher and his skillset was totally reworked. He is a "finisher", a unit that is meant to deal enormous damage by himself if his attacks are timed correctly to land at the end of a chain. Like the other so-called CG units, Jake's Limit Burst ("AL Type Light Particle Beam") is a special CG movie and a powerful attack. Other appearances ''Triple Triad Jake appears on a ''Triple Triad card in the version available via the Final Fantasy Portal App. 500a Jake (JP).png|Jake. 500b Jake (JP).png|Jake. 500c Jake (JP).png|Jake. Gallery FFBE Jake Full-Body CG.png|Full body CG render by Visual Works (Season 1). FFBE Jake Season 2.png|Partial CG render by Visual Works (Season 1). FFBE Jake CG.jpg|Promotional render of Jake. FFBE - Season Two Key Art.jpg|Jake in a Season Two artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. Jake 2nd Anniversary Illustration.png|Illustration for the game's second anniversary. FFBE Cast.png|Jake and the cast of Final Fantasy Brave Exvius in the Touch It music video. FFBE Fina & Lid 2018 Natsu LB CG 5.png|Jake as he appears in Fina & Lid 2018 Summer's limit burst. FFBE Lid dropkicks Jake.png|Jake is dropkicked by Lid for his advice to Rain regarding the two Finas. ;Sprites FFBE 393 Jake.png|No. 393 Jake (3★). FFBE 394 Jake.png|No. 394 Jake (4★). FFBE 395 Jake.png|No. 395 Jake (5★). FFBE 634 Hunter Jake.png|No. 626 Hunter Jake (3★). FFBE 635 Hunter Jake.png|No. 627 Hunter Jake (4★). FFBE 636 Hunter Jake.png|No. 628 Hunter Jake (5★). FFBE 843 Jake.png|No. 843 Nameless Gunner Jake (5★). FFBE 844 Jake.png|No. 844 Nameless Gunner Jake (6★). FFBE 1126 Jake.png|No. 1126 Nameless Gunner Jake (7★). FFBE 8088 Jake.png|No. 8088 Pirate Jake (4★). FFBE 8089 Jake.png|No. 8089 Pirate Jake (5★). FFBE 8090 Jake.png|No. 8090 Pirate Jake (6★). FFBE Jake animation.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation2.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation3.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation4.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation5.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation6.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation7.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation8.gif|Jake. FFBE Jake animation9.gif|Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation2.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation3.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation4.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation5.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation6.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation7.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation8.gif|Hunter Jake. FFBE Hunter Jake animation9.gif|Hunter Jake. Trivia *Jake's relationship with Lid can be seen as analogous to that of Ringabel with Edea Lee. Both men are womanizer perverts that constantly anger the respective women into trying to keep them silent and focused. Nonetheless, in both cases the couples have genuine feelings for each other. References Category:Main characters Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius